Elle aussi, elle compte
by Eclair150999
Summary: Parce que Satsuki n'est pas qu'une gentille fille et qu'elle aussi elle a le droit à la reconnaissance. OS, époque du collège, n'est pas spécialement joyeux.


Elle sent la rage bouillonnée en elle. Elle est oubliée. Elle est négligée. Cette victoire n'est pas la sienne, son rôle n'est rien, dans ce match elle est inutile. Tout ce qui compte c'est la victoire, ce sont ces foutus paniers et ces foutus paniers, ce n'est pas elle qui les met. Après tout elle n'est que la manager. Une manager ne joue pas, une manager n'est là que pour sourire et encourage ces grands et braves garçons n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui a besoin d'une manager en réalité ? C'est une question légitime, après tout, son équipe est composée de monstres et ces monstres n'ont besoin de rien ni de personne pour empocher la victoire.

Momoi regarde ses « amis » recevoir une médaille chacun et Akashi porter un trophée. On salue le coach au passage. Personne n'esquisse un sourire, le plus important est d'aller dormir. Qui se préoccupe de la victoire quand ce n'est qu'une routine ? Elle. Parce que Momoi a la passion du basket. Parce qu'elle est d'une loyauté sans faille pour son ami d'enfance, pour le garçon qu'elle aime et pour ses amis. Mais si cette loyauté est sans faille, son sourire ne l'est pas pour autant. Elle est gentille, mais être une gentille fille ne veut pas dire tout accepter, être une gentille fille ne veut pas dire n'avoir aucune ambition, être une gentille fille ne veut pas dire ne pas vouloir être reconnue pour son travail. Que l'on soit clair, elle ne dit pas que la victoire est sienne, jamais elle ne prétendrait que ses amis ne l'ont pas méritée. Seulement elle se demande, si une manager ne sert à rien alors pourquoi ce poste existe-t-il ? Si c'est un rôle qui n'a pas d'impact sur l'équipe, sur le s matchs ou la victoire, pourquoi avons-nous inventer ce rôle ? A quoi ont servi toutes ces heures d'analyse et de réflexion si cela n'apporte rien ? A quoi servent ses encouragements incessant s'ils n'ont aucun impact ?

La colère et la douleur se mêlent l'une à l'autre, Satsuki regarde la « Génération Miracle » et n'a qu'une seule envie qui lui passe par la tête : leur faire bouffer leurs médailles. Imperturbables et sans avoir rien remarqué les joueurs et le coach sortent du gymnase. La jeune fille reste plantée là. Ses émotions se bousculent tant à travers elle qu'elle ne peut plus bouger. Ses membres restent fixés au sol, sa mâchoire et ses mains sont tellement contractées qu'elles lui font mal. Mais elle ne peut rien y faire, elle ne peut plus se contrôler, elle ne peut plus continuer à enfouir ses sentiments et afficher son si adorable sourire. Elle en pense à rien d'autre que cracher sa haine sur le monde qui l'entoure.

Alors qu'elle est dans cet état second, elle ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe, elle ne se rend pas compte que le stade se vide, que les agents d'entretiens lui jettent quelques regards curieux mais la laissant tranquille. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Elle ne sait pas. Mais tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle implose et que ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant pour la soulager. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, elle relève la tête et part. Les rares personnes qu'elle croise dans les couloirs l'observent en silence, quelque chose se dégage d'elle, son regard est déchiré entre la peine et la haine. Elle sort du bâtiment, l'équipe l'attend et semble las. Habitués à recevoir des félicitations, ils ne la regardent pas vraiment. A part Aomine qui s'apprête à râler sur son retard, mais dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur son visage il s'inquiète. Satsuki tique. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? ». Des questions incessantes. Des questions idiotes. Elle le regarde et sans l'ombre d'un doute, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle répond « Toi. Vous tous. ». Personne ne comprend, Aomine et Kise rigolent un peu sur le fait qu'elle doit avoir ses règles. Remarque idiote. Remarque qui ale don d'encore plus l'énerver. « C'est normal qu'elle soit énervée, c'est un mauvais jour pour les Lion. ». Akashi qui ne disait rien propose de rentrer. Murasakibara dit qu'il a faim, Kise rétorque à Midorima qu'il devrait un peu oublier ces histoires d'astrologie et Aomine rigole. Tout cela exaspère encore plus Momoi mais elle a encore un espoir que Kuroko avec sa délicatesse et son tact saura la comprendre. Elle comprend qu'elle se trompe lourdement lorsque ce dernier vient la voir et lui dit que ce n'est pas grave d'avoir « des sautes d'humeur ». Là, elle explose pour de vrai. Un sourire mécanique lui vient aux lèvres alors que ses yeux cessent de faire couler des larmes. Elle fixe le garçon aux cheveux bleu clairs « Des sautes d'humeur ? Tu as raison, ce n'est pas grave. Don ça non plus ce n'est pas grave. » Elle se saisit du trophée que portait Tetsuya et le balance au loin avant de jeter son sifflet dans le caniveau. Puis elle part, elle court tout ce qu'elle peut, elle ne veut plus leur faire face. Elle entend des pas de course derrière elle, Daiki, évidemment, mais elle ne ralentit pas, fonce jusqu'à la gare, fait des détours et des tours pour essayer de semer son ami avant de sauter dans un train sur le point de partir. Elle ne sait pas où elle va, elle veut juste être seule pendant un moment. Parce que tout ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ou peut-être que si. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Mais elle a besoin de faire sortir tous ses sentiments. Parce que elle aussi elle compte.


End file.
